The invention pertains to a connector assembly, and more specifically, to a connector assembly for connecting together two or more structural members.
In the past, playground equipment, especially that used for climbing and the like, comprised a plurality of vertical posts secured in the ground. Other structural members, such as cylindrical bars, were attached to these posts. Because of the fact that a plurality of structural members were connected to the vertical post, there have existed several unsatisfied needs concerning the connection of these structural members to the vertical posts.
There has been a need to provide for a single connector assembly that permits the connection of a plurality of structural members to the vertical post. By providing such a connector assembly, there will be a reduction in costs over an arrangement in which there is a need for a plurality of connectors.
There has also been a need to provide a connector assembly that permits the structural members to be connected at a selected position about the periphery of the vertical post. By providing such a connector assembly, there is an increase in the design flexibility for the playground equipment.
In addition, there has been a need to provide a connector assembly that permits the structural members to be connected to the vertical post at a selected height. By providing such a connector assembly, there is also an increase in the design flexibility for the playground equipment.
There is also a need to provide a connector assembly that permits a plurality of structural members to be connected to the post at the same height position. Again, such a feature provides for an increase in the design flexibility for the playground equipment.
Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for a connector assembly that connects together two or more structural members that satisfies the following needs: (a) a single connector assembly that permits the connection of a plurality of structural members to the vertical post, (b) a connector assembly that permits the structural members to be connected at a selected position about the periphery of the vertical post, (c) a connector assembly that permits the structural members to be connected at a selected position about the periphery of the vertical post, and (d) a connector assembly that permits a plurality of structural members to be connected to the post at the same height position.